My Secret Diary
by Ghiinii
Summary: Ella se enamoró del caballero más poderoso de la orden dorada. De él no se sabe aún. La verdad no se sabe, pero el diario de Milady si la sabe.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores de Masami Kurumada y de la creadora de estos bellos personajes que se han robado todo de mi jejeje Shiori Teshirogi solo los uso por puro placer. La imagen que puse de cover no es de mi autoria ( Creo haber leido que es du una Melania algo así), ni nada de eso no dibujo tan bonito que digamos.**

* * *

Querido diario se que molesto mucho pero hay algo que debo decirte, algo que ahora me duele:

Yo lo amé. Ese sentimiento todavía vive en mí. Todo comenzó una noche lluviosa en Rodorio, yo traía un cesto de frutas y panes para el desayuno del día siguiente, él amablemente me brindo su manto para no mojarme. Sí, soy estúpida por no haber llevado uno. Pude ver sus ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad como las estrellas o simplemente era mi impresión hacia él. Su rostro era serio o eso era lo que percibía de él. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, me tropecé con una roca que se encontraba en mi camino ya veo porque esa desagradable risa. En ese momento odiaba ser distraída, todos los víveres estaban regados en el suelo. Me percate que el caballero ya no estaba eso me enfureció. Ya después de unos minutos de caminar llegue a mi humilde morada la cual comparto con mis padres y mis dos hermanos mayores. Mi madre es una persona muy intuitiva y alegre, pero estricta cuando lo debía de serlo; sobre mi padre era un hombre cristiano al igual que mi madre jamás en su vida ha visto con buenos ojos a las personas que adoran a Dioses paganos que no fueran el Dios creador; Mis hermanos tengo uno mayor que se llama Isaac se lo puso por el nombre del primogénito de Abraham, era un hermano muy molesto y me refiero a molesto es que le gustaba hacerme bromas a veces me decía Milk por que mi nombre empieza en Mil –Milagros- pero podía confiar en él para lo que sea y de mi pequeño hermano no tengo quejas es obediente y sumiso, le encanta dibujar se llama José Miguel. Si, nombres bíblicos, bueno el mío no tanto.

En fin, creo que me fui del tema. Pasaron dos días desde la ultima vez que lo vi, aun no se su nombre y peor aun donde vive, pero le preguntare al señor de las flores a ver si sabe algo… hablando de eso muy pronto va a tener una niña que llamara Agasha puedes creerlo. Haber según entendí del señor la capa pertenece a un caballero dorado y que si la quiero regresar debo ir al santuario, bueno le compre un pequeño ramo de flores de color moradas y un postre que mi madre le hizo espero les guste. Cuando ya estuve enfrente de esas escaleras y las imponentes casas que el señor me mención sentí mi mandíbula caer al piso, literalmente. Repuse en continuar porque sino jamás se la daré a su dueño cuando me dispuse a continuar mi camino una voz detrás de mi detiene.

¿Quién eres? – me pregunto el pequeñín***1***. Lo ignore y seguí mi camino, pero ni llego mi pie a la mitad del otro escalón.

Mi discípulo te acabo de preguntar algo, respóndele – ahora era un anciano muy parecido al pequeño solo que este llevaba una coleta***2***.

Esta bien, soy Milagros y vengo a entregarle estos objetos a su dueño – le enseñe todo lo que traía y aun así el señor me veía con desconfianza me pregunto porque.

Y como he de saber que dices la verdad – aun seguía con esa desconfianza, que acaso no me ve no podría matar ni a una sola hormiga, al menos que no la vea.

Eh… bueno se supone que este es un santuario a una Diosa ¿Cómo es que se llamaba ella? – al parecer no le callo del todo bien lo ultimo que dijo es que si le hubiesen visto la cara que el viejo puso, hay no.

Al final y al cabo el viejo que por cierto se llama Hakurei y su Alumno Shion me dejaron pasar, claro dentro de muchos años me imagino que ese niño me va a odiar. Emprendí mi camino con toda la seguridad de que nada ni nadie me iban a interrumpir, pero me equivoque un hombre alto y digo alto porque en verdad los es, con sus manos podría cargarme. Esta vez seguí el consejo del viejo y le pedí permiso a el toro***3*** así mi subconsciente le apodo y el con una gran sonrisa me dejo pasar, extraño ¿No?

Ya iba llegando a la tercera, cuando subí el último escalón decidi tomar aire. Se veía solitaria di un paso, sentí como una sombra pasaba por detrás me di la vuelta viendo hacia la segunda casa, no había nadie. Otra vez esa sensación, me voltee a la posición anterior y allí estaba él que del susto me resbale, pero el me sujeta y me salva de una caída mortal cuando pude verlo mejor había algo en esa persona que no era igual al que vi hace dos noches. El hombre fue muy serio con la pregunta:

¿Quién eres tú? – sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que vi. Es como verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no verlo a ÉL***4***.

Soy la joven a la que ayudaste hace dos noches, vine a entregarte esto en agradecimiento y tu capa – una risa se escucho de otra persona, allí estaba la persona que buscaba sus ojos me lo confirmaron era ÉL. Entonces ¿A quien le estaba hablando?

El es mi Gemelo Deuteros, veo que no te hiciste daño alguno o eso pensé – él***5*** se acerco hacia m y me brindo su mano- odio los regalo – a que se refería con los odiaba, no quería pensar en que…- así que llévatelos.

Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad- Sabes que subí mas de ciento y algo de escalones para que no aceptes este humilde regalo – no podía creerlo se supone que sirven a una Diosa pagana y que tenían el nombre de "CABALLEROS", sinceramente no lo podía creer.

¿Y eso que? Yo no fui el que te pido regalos – golpee mi rostro con las rosas era lo único que tenia.

¿Y tú capa? – por lo menos tenia esperanzas en que la quisiera.

Ah... Eso si la hubiese querido no te la hubiese dado – Me parece muy desagradable este tipo- Adiós – y Odioso. El hombre con disfraz de oro se fue y me dejo.

Esto, bueno te dejo esto espero tu lo disfrutes – y me fui corriendo de allí.

Y aunque haya pensado lo muy desagradable, odioso, malvado y todo lo malvado, podía sentir el dolor que eso me causo como si se tratara de punzadas y que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y que quemaban todo a su paso. No me di cuenta cuando llegue, ni como solo se que me canse de correr y pare en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando me vieron, estaba en el centro de un coliseo. Un hombre anciano particularmente parecido al que vi a hace unos momentos solo que este traía el cabello suelto y una túnica con accesorios dorados junto a el estaba un niño, el anterior caballero***3*** que fue amable conmigo, el único por cierto y otro de una armadura alada cabello chocolate***8***. Se me acercaron a mí y me vieron extraño.

Niña ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el anciano***6***.

Si estoy bien, gracias señor Hakurei, el disfraz no sirvió de nada – los caballeros junto al anciano se quedaron sorprendidos por mi confusión hasta que el toro se rio a carcajadas.

Vaya veo que conociste a mi gemelo Mayor, yo soy Sage el patriarca del santuario y usted – en ese momento no sabia si abofetearme o dejar de existir.

Lo siento… - exclame- soy Milagros y vine de Rodorio a visitar a alguien pero se mi hizo tarde y me perdí.

¿Y por eso estaba llorando? – pregunto un niño***7*** de cabello azul que tenia sus manitas agarradas del patriarca- Jajaja que Llorona – riéndose aun mas fuerte.

Niño Malo – le saque la lengua, algo infantilmente.

Vaya aun no te has ido – esa voz, era él.

TÚ… IMMM – eso se veía feo además había un niño no podía demostrar esas cosas viniendo de una familia cristiana, pero es que ese hombre me esclarecí la garganta. – Bueno queridos Caballeros me retiro, un gusto – y emprendí mi camino, pero no se como llegue aquí ósea no se como irme, maldita suerte.- alguien podría enseñarme la salida – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vámonos – a todos los que me imaginaba hasta el niño, menos a el.- ¿Vienes o te quedas? – pregunto ahora que lo notó hace unos segundos el estaba atrás mío ¿Cómo fue..?

Si, voy no me queda de mas – le torcí los ojos. Ya íbamos alejándonos de los demás- por lo menos se educado y dime tu nombre.

Si de educados hablamos, tu tampoco me has dado tu nombre – que acaso no se cansaba de robarme la poca paciencia. En su interior se que se esta burlando de mí, idiota.

Milagros, ahora tu –un tono que el pueda notar mi enojo.

Aspros, Aspros de Géminis – ni se inmuto en mirarla. Llegamos al lugar donde paso todo

Que bien, gracias desde aquí puedo sola –no espere respuesta de parte de él.

Llegue a la casa, al fin. De tanto ajetreo que tuve por simple agradecimiento.

Bueno querido Diario te dejo, espero poder hablar más seguido contigo.

* * *

***Cosas que no entenderán:**

***1* Shion**

***2* Hakurei**

***3* Aldebarán o Hasgard**

***4* Deuteros**

***5* Aspros**

***6* Sage**

***7* Manigoldo**

***8* Sísifo **

**Estos números aparecerán, no son específicamente números permanentes solo los pongo ya que en los diálogos no menciono los nombres, es un diario XD. Se suponía que al principio iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero quizás no eso lo decidiré después XD. Saludos y espero REVIEWS, si no tienen cuenta eso no importa no tengan pena antes yo era así pero se veía mal bueno yo sentía eso culpabilidad por no comentar los escritos y en las mayorías de paginas uno tenia que tener cuenta aquí no y pude hacerlo libremente así que por pena se murió el burro en Cartagena, Creí que era así sino me corrigen LOL.**


End file.
